Mémoire d'une jeune exorciste
by hanachan75
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Chihiro Usami et je suis une exorciste... Malgré moi ! La seule chose qui m'est restée à la tête est le visage de l'homme qui m'a assomé avant mon réveil dans un drôle d'endroit : la congrégation de l'ombre... Je crois...


**Moi : **Bon ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma premiere fic… J'espere qu'elle vous plaira ! =)

**Disclaimer : **D. Gray-man n'est pas de moi mais de Katsura Hoshino. Par contre, il y aura dans ma fanfic des persos de mon invention.

……………………………………..

**Chapitre I : Lumière dans les ténèbres**

Il fait noir…Si noir… J'ai peur… Tellement peur de rester dans ce profond obscur. Ce vide delaissé de toutes lueurs… Je lui ai donné un nom : "cauchemar".

La seule chose que je me suis dite en arrivant ici était…

"Où… Où suis-je ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Au fait…"

"Qui suis-je ? "

Cette question résonne dans ma tête. J'ai mal… C'est comme si mon crâne allait exploser. Après mon mal de crâne insuportable, je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur mon front. Je mis ma main sur celui-ci et compris vite après l'avoir vu que c'était…

"… Du sang ?!! "

Ah ! Ca me revient ! Un homme à l'accoutrement presque aussi noir que mon "cauchemar" m'avait assomé… Quel sale type ! M'envoyer dans cet endroit lugubre et froid, seule… Et amnésique en plus ! Soudain, je vis une lumière d'un étrange éclat apparaitre devant moi. On dirait qu'elle m'appelle, je le sens… Elle est si belle… Si chaleureuse et… Peut-être bien familière. Cette envie de toucher quelqu'un, de l'enlacer, de…

"Chihiro… Exorciste…" fit la lumière à mon égard d'une douce voix.

"Euh… Chihiro ? Exorciste ? " Repétais je après elle.

"Oui… Chihiro… Tu te nommes Chihiro… Chihiro Usami…"

"Alors je m'appelle Chihiro… Je n'aime pas vraiment ce prénom mais bon… Si c'était celui que je portais avant mon amnésie alors… °Je ne sais pas pourquoi je frissonne à l'entente de mon prénom…° "

"Tu es née pour devenir exorciste… Tu es chargée d'exterminer la nuisance que sont les Akumas… Voici ton but…"

"Etre une exorciste ?! Akumas ?!! Mon but ?!!! Mais… C'est quoi ce…?! A… Attends !!! "

Elle est partie… Me laissant en solitaire dans cette cage peinte d'une profonde tristesse… Tiens ! Elle est parfaite pour moi… Chihiro en japonais veut dire profond, non ? S'il vous plait !!! Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser…

Tout d'un coup, j'entrevis une lueur lointaine… Elle se rapproche de plus en plus de moi… Je la sens… Cette chaleur… Elle est tout autre que celle de tout à l'heure… Elle est beaucoup plus chaude… Plus chaleureuse… Plus… Humaine. Oui… Une lumière humaine… On dirait que plus je me rapproche d'elle, plus elle m'encourage à avancer vers elle… Arrivée, la lumière me prit dans ses bras et me dit…

"Bon retour parmi nous, mademoiselle ! "

…………………………………………………

"Bon retour parmi nous, mademoiselle ! "

C'est un garcon d'à peu près mon âge qui m'a enlacé… Enfin je peux voir un monde de lumière, je peux entendre des oiseaux chanter à tutette, sentir le vent souffler sur mon visage… Je peux parler et m'entourer d'êtres humains comme moi.

"Euh… Mademoiselle ?"

"… "

Il avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux argentés… Peu commun pour un garcon de mon âge. Il était accompagné d'une dr**_ô_**le de bête jaune à plumes qui volait autour de lui.

"Je te présente Timcampy et moi, je suis Allen Walker. Enchanté, et vous ? "

"Moi… Je suis Chihiro Usami ! Je souhaite devenir exorciste ! "

"Ah bon ?! Alors ça explique tout ! " Fit ledit Allen en mettant son poing dans son autre paume pour montrer qu'il a compris quelque chose.

"Hein ? "

"Eh bien… Après être rentré de mission, moi et le garçon derrière moi, Yu Kanda, on vous a retrouvé par terre, devant la Citadelle. " Fit il en designant du doigt un garcon, assez glacial, aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés, et me regardait avec des yeux qui me glaceraient le sang si je le regardais directement droit dans les yeux.

"Ca ne va pas ? " Me demanda Allen en me voyant pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine.

"Non, non… Ca va…"

"Pff ! M'en vais…" Cracha Kanda en me regardant une dernière fois avant de partir. "Ma présence la dérange alors…"

"Mais non… Pas du tout ! Je…" Bafouillais je dans le vide car Kanda était déjà parti.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Chihiro… Bakanda est toujours comme ça avec tout le monde…"

"Répète un peu, pousse de soja…" Murmura une voix dans l'ombre.

"Pardon, pardon… Tu n'aimes pas ton petit nom ? " Ricana Allen entouré maintenant d'une aura maléfique.

"NON, JE NE L'AIME VRAIMENT PAS !!!!! " Hurla Kanda un katana à la main. "Mugen, active-toi !!! "

"Innocence, activation !!!!! " Cria à son tour Allen. Son bras se transforma et s'agrandissa sous mes yeux. Alors c'est donc ça une innocence…

"Euh… Kanda-san… Allen… Euh…" Murmurais je dans le vide puisque personne ne m'écoutait. Soudain, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de regarder autour de moi et j'aperçus un violon blanc dans ma main droite… Est-ce que c'est à moi ? Peut-être… En tout cas, j'ai l'impression de connaitre cet instrument depuis longtemps… Sa couleur me fait penser à la première lumière apparue dans mon "cauchemar"… Une couleur pure et chaude à la fois…

"C'est ton innocence Chihiro…" Fit une voix familière qui résonnait dans ma tête.

"Ah ! Vous êtes la lumière de l'autre fois ! " Criai je.

"Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Vous parlez dans le vide… " Demanda Allen inquiet.

"Euh… Oui, oui… Hé, hé, hé, hé,… " Repondis je un peu gênée.

"Ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre, Chihiro… Car seule toi est capable de communiquer avec moi…" Reprit la lumière.

"On dirait qu'on a ramené une fille possédée par une âme obscure ou par un _Oni_** _*_** …" Suggéra Kanda rangainant son Mugen.

"… Car je suis ton innocence. " Finit la lueur.

"QUOI ????!!! ALORS JE SUIS VRAIMENT UNE EXORCISTE !!!!! " Hurlais je perturbée par cette révélation.

"Je crois que pour une fois, tu as raison Kanda…" Dit Allen.

"Est-ce que ça va Oni ? " Demanda à mon adresse Kanda en me secouant par les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas un Oni mais une exorciste et ça c'est mon innocence ! " Repondis je en désignant mon violon. "Je m'appelle Chihiro et pas Oni ! Chi-hi-ro, Ok Bakanda ? "

"Comment tu m'as appelé, là ? HEIN ? " Rugit le samourai en redaigainant son katana lumineux.

"Dé… Déso… Désolé Kanda-san ! ça m'est sorti de la bouche… VRAIMENT DESOLE !!!!! " Le suppliais je en me prosternant devant lui.

"Tch ! C'est pas grave… Mais ne t'avise plus à m'appeler comme ca, d'accord Usami ! Bafouilla Kanda en se retournant, me faisant montrer son dos. Je rêve ou son teint à changer ! D'un teint fantomatique, il est passé à un teint un peu plus… Rosé.

"Oh… Le grand Kanda pardonne les péchés d'une jolie jeune fille qu'il connait à peine… C'est louche, oui… Très… AIIEUUHH !!!! Mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça Kanda ??!!!

"Ca t'apprendras à te jouer de moi, pousse de soja !!! "

Pendant que je m'amusais à regarder ces deux-là se bagarrer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, je pus voir une jolie fille aux cheveux verts attachés en deux couettes. Elle tenait un plateau avec des tasses de café dessus.

"Kanda ! Allen-kun ! Arrêtez de vous disputer et amenez la jeune patiente dans le bureau de Komui-niisan pour faire un dossier sur elle ! Oh ! Tu es reveillée ! Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee… Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Et toi, tu es ? "

"Chihiro Usami ! Enchantée aussi de te connaitre, Lenalee-san ! " Lui répondis je en lui serrant la main.

"Bon bah… Allons-y mademoiselle Chihiro ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! " Me fit Allen un sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui ! " Lui répondis je en me levant de mon lit.

"Tch ! " Fit Kanda en partant en premier.

Et c'est ainsi que commença ma route tracée par la lumière qu'est mon innocence… Et par mes nouveaux amis.

………………………………………………….

**Fin du chapitre I**

Dans le prochain chapitre intitulé **"Chapitre II : De nouveaux amis et une attaque ****à Venise…****"**, Chihiro fera connaissance avec de nouveaux collègues (Lavi et des personnages de mon invention) et commencera sa première mission… **_Reviews_** ?

*Dans le shintoisme au Japon, l'**oni** (鬼) est une créature gigantesque habitant les mers et les océans.


End file.
